Tough Love
by Purity Rose
Summary: Tommy Vercetti moved to Prawn Island, just outside Vice City and upon arriving he meets a young woman who right from the start is in trouble. He helps her and the adventures begin. Feelings brew inside them both, but neither will talk. Sorry, bad summary.


She was craving blood, the sound of gun shots, the roar of a chain saw, the heat of a flame thrower, even the explosion of grenades or a rocket launcher. But there was nothing around. not even a knife to slide through an innocent throat. She could use her fists but she wasn't strong enough for that, she never had been. All the cars around were below her standards, what was with this day? It was such a slow, boring day, nothing to do, no one to make scream. How was someone supposed to enjoy themselves when there was no adrenaline rush, no risk, nothing.Katie needed a rush; and she needed it fast.

He walked out of the police station for what seemed like the millionth time. He was really getting tired of all this. Not the life of crime, of course not, just the getting caught part. If he knew the secret that most bad guys use to avoid and hide from the cops, then he wouldn't have this problem. He had spent too many nights in a jail cell, and a hospital room for that matter thanks to the cops. They showed no mercy when they went after you. He was lucky to live through any of it, and still look good. He looked around for a car. He didn't care what it was, as long as it ran and there were no cops to witness the theft, he just didn't care. He wanted out of Vice City. He had been there for too long; cops knew his face, they watched him everywhere, so all he had to do was get across the bridge to Prawn Island and he'd be good for months. He'd never been there, so he wouldn't be recognized. He knew they knew his name though, after all, who didn't know Tommy Vercetti?

Driving over the bridge to Prawn Island Tommy couldn't help but look out the rear view mirror. It was a habit he had picked up, he had been horribly paranoid lately; there had been an increase in arrests, undercover cops, snitches, and more mess ups than necessary. He could only relax when he was at least five miles into the new city in which he planned to wreak havoc. Tommy smiled to himself. He was planning his deeds, mostly ways to not get busted though. He didn't want to mess up. He rather liked the area he was in.

Katie sat at a booth in the Pizza shop. She was finishing her third slice when someone came through the door. She didn't pay too much attention and continued to eat. When she decided to finally look up it was only because someone was standing next to her.  
"Well look who it is. Pretty little Katie." The voice was low and rough and froze Katie with fear.  
Katie looked up slowly and her fear was confirmed; Aden Finne, he was probably one of the most wanted gangsters in Florida, one that no one understood, one that killed anyone who pissed him off and the drug lord of Prawn Island.  
"What do you wa-want Aden?" Katie stuttered.  
"I've been looking for you." His voice was like ice.  
Katie's face was flushed of all color; she knew what he was there for. He was there to kill her. She'd pissed him off big time.  
"Ever since your little stunt the last time we were together, I've been wanting to get even." Even as Aden said this so calmly, even with a smile, Katie could almost picture the knife he had hidden in his leather jacket.  
Katie quickly slid herself underneath the table and jumped over the divider between her booth and the one behind her. She landed roughly on the table, thanking the designers for nailing the table to the floor, otherwise it might have collapsed beneath her.  
"You always have to do things the hard way." Aden yelled. Katie could hear him cock his gun and her heart began to pound faster.  
There was only one way out and she had to at least try not to get killed.Katie jumped to the floor and ran for her life. She could hear Aden behind her, why wouldn't he just shoot her? She reached the door and yanked it open, just in time to slam into someone on the sidewalk, sending them both to the concrete.


End file.
